scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Biography of Donald Duck
On this page is the biography of Donald Duck as can be reconstituted from as many sources as can be fit together consistently. It is ever a work in progress, and you are welcome to add to it; however, all sources must be mentioned. Biography Childhood (1920-1934) Donald Fauntleroy''Donald Gets Drafted'' Duck was born in 1920[[Disney Comic Mailing List] archive]Dolly Paprika to Quackmore Duck and Hortense McDuckThe Empire-Builder from Calisota. He was one of a pair of twins, born alongside his sister, Della. It would seem that his egg was laid on March 13 of that year''Donald's Happy Birthday, while he hatched from said egg on June 9The Duck Who Never Was'Disneystrology. Years later, in an exaggerated retelling of his own life, Donald would indicate that his egg hatched after it fell out of a nest in a tree, and that he was then found by his Grandma Duck and uncle, Scrooge McDuck.From Egg to Duck'' A photo found for an episode of This is Your Life, however, showed Donald's egg as hatching in a hay-filled bassinet, contradicting Donald's "egg in a tree" narrative. He hatched while throwing a temper tantrum''This is Your Life, Donald Duck (cartoon)'The Life of Donald Duck, thus showing signs of a short temper and a hot head even at a young age. His and his sister's births were announced in an edition of ''Duckburg Times as his mother was notable for being the younger sister of famous businessman, Scrooge McDuck. During his baby years, he spent some time with other babies such as Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pete, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, Gyro Gearloose and Pluto as well as two of his relatives, his distant cousin, Gus Goose, and his first cousin, Gladstone Gander, often frequenting the same nurseries as them. Disney Babies As a baby and toddler, Donald was often babysat by Grandma Duck on her farm in Quacktown, leaving her to deal with his perfectionism and temper tantrums. He developed a nasty habit of banging his head on the floor whilst in the midst of a tantrum. This eventually lead to him receiving a blue sailor's cap during a trip to Duckburg's harbor, which marked the end of his head-banging.This is Your Life, Donald Duck (comic) He would continue to wear this hat and hats similar to it for years to come. At some point, Grandma made him a Fauntleroy-style suit out of old clothes. Perhaps it was because of his sailor's cap and suit which resembled a sailor's clothes that Donald, at an early age, began to dream of becoming a sailor, while Della dreamed of becoming a pilot.Family Ties As a child, Donald met his younger cousin, Fethry Duck, while visiting Grandma’s house. The two would become friends for some time and eventually attended school together. Goofy, Mickey, Gyro, Gladstone, Rita Gansa, and Jughead Jones were also among the attendees at said school.How I Miss Those Moments Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Biographies Category:Essays and Studies